


Talk Some Sense to Me

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, its just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has nightmares, and Obi-Wan knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Some Sense to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a small piece ren.solo wrote on instagram. I have permission from them to continue it, and I hope you all like it!  
> The italicized writing at the beginning is theirs, the rest is mine. Title is from the song "I Found" by Amber Run, which I highly suggest listening to while reading this.

_“Master?” The padawan says quietly, stepping into his teacher’s room._

_“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan responds to the soft voice._

_“I… I had another nightmare.”_

_Obi-Wan sits up in bed. “Another? Is something bothering you, Anakin?”_

_“N-no…” He directly lies._

_“Something is bothering you. Come here.” The Jedi pats the space on his bed next to him._

_Anakin slowly crawls onto the soft bed, lays down, and pulls the blankets over his head._

_“Goodnight, Anakin,” Obi smiles and lays back down._

_He doesn’t give a response. He didn’t want to._

_Not after his dream._

_Not after seeing an older, scarred, and insane Anakin Skywalker fight Obi-Wan Kenobi on a hellish looking planet._

_Not after seeing them battle to a near death._

Closing his eyes only makes it worse. The nightmare is over, but images of the fiery world he'd seen just minutes ago keep flashing across his mind, covering every inch of his vision. The vision of the scar that ran across his older self's face in the dream is now imprinted into Anakin's mind. But what hurts him the most as he lays beneath the warm blankets is the image of himself fighting so vigorously against his best friend, his master, his Obi-Wan. Anakin shudders at the thought of the two engaged in a battle like that one - a battle that would not easily be won. The two know each other well enough that, in battle, they move fluidly, as if it were not two people but one. Anakin _knows_ the battle depicted in his dream would only be won with a trick that one of the two wouldn't see coming, which would result in their death. The other, of course, would survive, but Anakin isn't sure if he could truly survive if he would be the one to win this battle. He doesn't know how he could possibly live without Obi-Wan.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan speaks quietly as he sits up, not wanting to alarm his already shaken up padawan. "Are you sure you're alright?

"We were fighting, Obi-Wan," Anakin doesn't dare to raise his voice above a whisper. Tears fall from his eyes and onto the pillow, tears he just now realizes he's shedding, and he knows that if he speaks any louder he'll be unable to control the sadness, the fear, the worry in his voice. "We were fighting, and I'm pretty sure it was a fight to the death."

Obi-Wan hesitates, shocked and not quite sure how to respond. He pulls the covers back slowly as not to disturb Anakin too much before finally speaking. "Come here."

Anakin shifts to sit up as well, and Obi-Wan catches his gaze. He sees bloodshot eyes, made red from crying, and still-flowing tears that stain his padawan's face. They hold eye contact for a mere few seconds before Anakin suddenly moves forward, wrapping his arms around the older of the two and burying his face into his chest. Obi-Wan follows along, holding Anakin close.

"I can't lose you," Anakin chokes out through his tears. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"Don't worry, Anakin," Obi-Wan closes his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his padawan's head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you forever."

Through his tears, Anakin smiles. He shuts his eyes as well, and eventually, the two lie down, Anakin still wrapped in his master's warm embrace. _It was only a nightmare,_ he tells himself as he drifts off to sleep once more. _It was only a nightmare._

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE ENDING SAD BUT I DON'T HATE MYSELF OR ANY OF YOU THAT MUCH SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS


End file.
